


A Mother's Touch

by BoatsNHoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, Mommy Issues, Past Character Death, Slavery, it never actually happened, it's just hinted that it's thought that it might, mention of abusive relationship, minor rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatsNHoes/pseuds/BoatsNHoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You swagger up to the podium to claim your slave. The Jade blood's eyes travel from the toes of your boots up to meet your own eyes. Once she does, she snarls at you.</p>
<p>The slave auctioneer, smiles at you, "Congratulations Orphaner! Please enjoy your new prize." The Jade tries to back away as he ushers her toward you.</p>
<p>You  grab her arm and smile before starting to pull her toward the docks. "Thank you, I will. Have a name pretty thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawwesomeeridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawwesomeeridan/gifts).



> This is the fill for Ancestral Anthology 2015! This was really fun to write and we really hope you like it! <3

Your name is Orphaner Dualscar and you are a registered privateer with Her Imperious Condescension. Recently, she's caught that mutant that had been giving her so much trouble and sold the troll that raised him into slavery. You don't know why, but for some reason you feel drawn to this troll. She's.. Regal, in a way. Strong, independent, and she carries herself with the grace of a seadweller, even as a jade. 

You had to have her. Of course this meant that Mindfang would was bound to try and snatch her out from under you.You're currently in a bidding war with her, actually. She thinks she's going to win, but she doesn't know that you just got a humongous bounty from the empress for bringing in the mutant. Jokes on her then.

You decide to end this, highballing it into a range you know she cant afford with a smug grin. You swagger up to the podium to claim your slave. The Jade blood's eyes travel from the toes of your boots up to meet your own eyes. Once she does, she snarls at you.

The slave auctioneer, smiles at you, "Congratulations Orphaner! Please enjoy your new prize." The Jade tries to back away as he ushers her toward you.

You grab her arm and smile before starting to pull her toward the docks. "Thank you, I will. Have a name pretty thing?" 

"Shove off!" She growls, struggling against you, "You're a despicable creature!"

"Feisty little thing. We will be shoving off promptly, don't you worry." You chuckle, leading her onto your ship and into your quarters. 

She glares at you, "What now? Are you going to have your way with me? Shove me onto your desk and ignore my protests? Haven't you stolen enough from me you bastard!"

"A' course not, love. I know you've had a rough few nights, would ya like some brandy?" You pull out two glasses and gesture to the container on the desk. She eyes you warily and hands you the bottle. 

"Why are you doing this you heathen?" There's venom in her voice. 

"Would you rather I'd have let the spider witch have ya? You wouldn't have stayed yourself, and I'm sure your expectations would be met right now." You raise a brow at her, pouring you each a small glass, "Simply put, I respect ya."

"Respect! You don't respect me! At the most you probably feel overwhelming guilt, or remorse, if you're even capable of that! You made a mother watch her son DIE!" She shouts, voice cracking.

You sigh, "It was a job. I apologize for causin' ya grief. He wasn't a quadrantmate though, was he? I pull Lusii from their charges nigh constantly. It loses its emotional value after awhile," You drain your glass and pour another, "This was just as necessary for the good  
of the empire as the feeding of Glyb'golyb. Think of it that way, aye?" 

She doesn't drink her brandy, only stares into it. "Why am I here? I am no use to anyone outside of the wriggling caverns."

"I'm sure we'll find a use for ya here Miss. The crew could use a motherly soul like yours," You reach to pat her shoulder.

She jerks away from you, growling "Do not misconstrue this as a pale opportunity."

You hold your hands up, "Course not, miss."

She rolls her eyes, "For an expensive carafe of brandy, there is quite a lot missing. Seems this isn't your first 'rough few nights'." she crosses her arms, "You're a drunk."

You laugh again. She's certainly a sharp one, she'll be fun to have around. You don't think you'll put her to work, maybe just keep her around for good company, "Oh, aye. What did you expect with a job like mine?" You drain your glass and just go for the carafe now.

Her expression softens for a brief moment, then she's icy again, "A swelling sense of pride at the fact you killed something?"

"Pride, she says." You lean on the desk, sighing, "I don't mind the killin', it's all the fuckin' crying children I can't handle."

Her eyes get wide, "Children. You don't kill them! Thats not your job!"

"I have to fight them though, don't I? You think these kids just sit there and let me take their lusii? Some of them do, but others?" You shake your head.

She seems to be lightening up now, her form less rigid, "And you're still in this line of work?"

"What choice do i have? It's that or the entirety of trollkind." You sit back on the desk, draining the carafe and going for a new bottle, "I hate my job, but I have to do it."

"So you're saying you've just always been this pitiful." She covers her mouth, blushing slightly, " I mean pathetic. I mean, horrible!"

You raise a brow at her but don't question it. "Oh aye, miss. The most terrible there is. I remember this one girl, a teal. Fought so fucking hard for her big ass owl lusus, she brought my lusus down with it. Had to kill the girl too. Thats when I got this one." You gesture to one of the piercings on your left fin, a small gold hoop. "I was.. 8 I think."

"Are you saying that each of those piercings is a child?" She scans your fins, "I-is he.. do you have one for.. him?"

"Not yet. I was going to do his tonight." You reach into the drawer and hold out a ring. You got a special one for him, with a ruby. He may have gotten to you in his time on your ship. Just a bit. "I.. I didn't kill him personally, but well.. he was. He could certainly talk, that boy."

Her brows knit together and she has to look away from you for a moment. Her shoulders shake slightly, "th.. Thank you, I suppose he'd be flattered. Wouldn't he?"

You reach out to touch her shoulder again, frowning at the way she's hunched into herself. "I.. Suppose he would be, aye."

This time she allows you to touch her this time, "My name is Dolorosa."

You realize then, why you were so drawn to her. This troll, this mother. She's.. Well, exactly that. A mother. It's in her very being. You'd been looking to your empress for the sort of guidance a motherly presence could offer for so long and she'd been abusing it so terribly that you hadn't even known until this trolls son had described what a real mother is. You are so, so terribly pale for her that it's physically painful not to crush her to your chest just then. 

"Thats your name? Sounds like more of a title. Tell ya what, I'll give ya mine if ya give me yours."

She takes a deep breath, looking at you with watery eyes. Little diluted jade streaks sliding down her cheeks, "Porrim."

You have to hug her then. You have no choice. This terrible world has broken you both so much and you have to do something about it.

"Cronus. "


End file.
